


Dynamite

by Sugarfreek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And smut?, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Sombra and McCree are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfreek/pseuds/Sugarfreek
Summary: On a mission go wrong, Jesse McCree reconnects with an old friend.Disclaimer: I cancelled this fic. There is a blunt ending. However, if you are thirsty, take a peek at chapter 3 ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse McCree had always considered himself relatively smooth under pressure. Sure he would, occasionally slip up and have to (heroically of course) worm his way out of the situation, but usually he was very consistent.

So obviously when he found himself tied to a chair, shot in the leg and unarmed, it was simply natural that he flirted with the guard while internally freaking the hell out.

He knew the Los Muertos gang was still a little mad about the heist he pulled last year, but he didn’t know he was of kidnap on sight status. 

“Ya know I really am honored to be here and all, gorgeous, but-”

“Shut up cowboy,” the woman retorted. McCree winced, “C’mon y’all could have at least put out some candles, set the mood a bit, no?” He thought for a second before smiling a bit, “If you untie me we could have some fun you know. I won’t tell if you don’t,” he finished with a wink.

She continued pretending he didn't exist. How had he even gotten himself here in the first place anyways? In a dark, dank room, surrounded by boxes of who knows what. He tried to think back, his head pounding, unable to come up with anything. He’d been on a short errand to intercept an ammunition truck, felt a sharp pain in his leg and it must have gone downhill from there. He tried flexing his leg and felt a biting pain. He couldn’t walk or move, so he would have to wait.

After what seemed like hours, there was a knock on the door. A man in dark clothes walked through the door. Some subtle whispering and then an angry glance. His guard hauled him up from the chair, cutting the ropes. “Goddamn watch the leg, doll…” he mumbled as he limped to the door.

Suddenly, the guard let go of him and he fell to the ground. A loud whine filled the air and then fire filled the doorway. Of course this kind of thing would happen to him right now. The guard tried to scramble away before falling to the ground unconscious. McCree attempted to get up, but quickly realized he wasn’t getting anywhere alone with his leg in the condition it was.

Several armed mercenaries wearing masks ran through the flames, carrying the boxes out past him one by one. He tried to speak to them, but they ignored him

After a minute or so the slow click of heels on the ground came from the hall. A tall thin figure appeared in the doorway. Mccree squinted up through the flames to see a grinning face, framed by bone-white hair.

“My, my Jesse? You are definitely the last person I expected to be behind that door, what with all the security. And to think i came all this way hoping for an ‘incredibly important prisoner’ only to find you.”

“Haha…” he coughed out. He glanced up and spoke with a sweet southern drawl. “A sight for sore eyes. What are you doing here Ashe?”

-

“Take your pants off.”

“You’ve only been with me 15 minutes and you’re already trying to get me undressed? I figured you missed me and all Lizzie but-”

Ashe gave him the shut the hell up or else I won’t help you with your leg at all look.“I told you not to call me that, Jesse. You’re shot, just let me handle your wounds Jesus.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he said in an innocent voice. Jesse pulled off his chaps and pants, biting back the pain. With no warning, Ashe wrapped gauze roughly over his thigh. “Argh! What the hell Ashe!”

She ignored his grunts and angry grumbles while working to stop his bleeding. She continued working for a few minutes before speaking again. “What are you doin’ here Jess,” she asked, her facial expressions subtly softer.

“Hahhh… funny story actually. You see I was on my way to visit… my friend and… hey… what are you doing sugar?” She brushed his hair out of his face and tilted her head in confusion. She combed her fingers through the cowboy’s bangs and pushed it back and over, hand gingerly caressing his neck. She drew back quickly, realizing what she was doing. She turned away before quietly saying, “You cut it different now.” McCree’s eyebrows shot up and before he could laugh he started coughing.

Ashe tossed a canteen of water at him.

“Drink.” As she began to walk away McCree stopped her. 

“Wait!” She turned back quickly. He simply chuckled, “I just wanted to take another look at you.” She rolled her eyes and strutted off, her hips swaying gently.

He missed that view. McCree closed his eyes and dozed off dreaming of those blood red lips smiling.

-

“Stupid cowboy and his stupid hair…” Ashe grumbled off. She set the stack of paperwork on her desk and slumped down in her leather chair. She turned the radio onto the old country station and leaned back

“Liz…?” Of course he was awake. Ashe frowned, looking at the cowboy laying on her bed. “I told you not to call me that,” she said, exasperated.

“C’mere Li- Ashe,” he asked sleepily. “Just for a little?” She stood up and sat at the foot of the bed. McCree looked around the room, “It’s almost the same. You kept our picture.” She sighed and looked at the small photograph of her and McCree playing cards. 

“Being truthful, I couldn’t bring myself to take it down. Even after all you put me through, leaving me to lead Deadlock and all, I still couldn’t take it down.” He reached for her arm and pulled her close. He smiled and cooed, “I missed you.” Ashe pulled back.

“Don’t. I’m still mad at you.” She stalked to the kitchen. “You hungry?” McCree started to get up, “Plum let me help you with that,” before stumbling to the ground. “Fuck, I forgot ‘bout that,” he groaned out, his leg aching. “Lay back down! You’ll just slow me down anyways,” she said, pulling a saucepan onto the stove, humming along to the music.

Jesse looked off, frowning. “Why are you mad at me?” he asked. He was surprised to hear a laugh. He tried to explain further, “Well I mean-” “Why?” she interjected. Ashe took a deep breath, “You left me.” She paused. Another deep breath. “I was gonna break you out you know. You and I would run the world, just us huh?” McCree tried to interrupt, “Baby you know I-” “But no! You joined Blackwatch. Do you know how pissed I was? So I think I have the right to be mad, Jess. You left me high and dry so yeah. I am mad at you.” She continued chopping, and threw the ingredients in the pan. He thought for a moment before speaking again.

“You think I wanted to leave you Lizzie?” McCree whispered, turning to face her. She looked away and spat words through her teeth, “Don’t call me that.” “You really think i wanted to leave the woman I loved behind to live the life I had planned for us without me?” he asked desperately. “Well that’s what you did Jesse!” Ashe yelled in infuriation. She threw her hands up in defeat, “It doesn’t matter if you ‘meant to or not’, you left me!”

“I-” Mcree paused. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. “I’m so sorry baby.” He staggered, pushing his body up off the floor. He limped over to her and hugged her from behind, holding her close. She finally turned to face him and hid her face in his chest. “When I saw you in that room at first, I wished it wasn’t you. Because now I have to watch you leave twice,” She sniffled out.

“When today is just a memory to me I know I’ll still be loving ,I’ll still be loving you,” he sang gently along with the radio as he rocked her. He held her like that for a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime.

“Oh shit, the food,” she realized quickly, letting go of McCree.

She had forgotten that he could barely stand on his own, and he fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Before she could worry or fuss over him, he let out a hearty laugh. “Are you ok Jesse?” He yawned, “I’m great sugarbear.” He hugged her legs and looked up at her. She continued cooking, singing along with the radio quietly.

“You know it’s been a while since I’ve had someone else make a home cooked meal for me,” McCree said through a mouth full of food. “Eh, you were always the better chef, Jess,” Ashe said with a small smile. “It’s more fun with you around though. None of them know that though. This side of you was always mine,” he spoke reminiscently. She chuckled as she took her dish up, “We both know you couldn’t handle me if you tried, cowboy.”

“Is that a challenge?”


	2. Chapter 2

McCree’s hands roamed over Ashe’s skin, his mouth working the flesh of her neck. He smirked when he heard a small moan leave her lips.

The sound reminded him of the old days, back when they’d run heists then celebrate through the night. 

Of course this time he was shot in the leg and hadn’t done much himself just yet,but he still definitely didn’t mind the celebration part.

Ashe ran her fingers through his hair and let out a calm sigh. She had missed the way his hands felt touching her, the warm steady pressure. He placed his hands on her hips and brought her into his lap. He pulled her down against him and she rolled her hips down in response. He moved his lips to her ear and grinned. “Still think I can’t handle you, sugar?” 

Before she could respond, a loud crash came from outside the room. McCree let out a growl of annoyance before shouting, “Who’s there!?” He grabbed his revolver off the bedside table and tried to stand up, but Ashe stopped him and signaled him to stay back. He tried to argue, but quickly remembered he was in no shape to walk, nevertheless fight. She held Viper close and aimed it at head level to the doorway. There were loud footsteps through the livingroom and her shoulders tensed more and more. A few moments passed before there was a polite knock at the door.

Ashe rolled her eyes and her stress melted away. “Come in,” she spat, a very sharp twist in demeanor. B.O.B. peeked in through the door and handed her a paper awkwardly. She grabbed the paper from his hands angrily before squinting to read it.

“God dammit...how’d they get in?” she demanded. B.O.B shrugged before running off. She ran her hand through her hair before putting on her clothes. “What’s up darlin’?” McCree yawned and stretched. “Los Muertos found us. I gotta go Jess, you stay here. I’ll be back later once we wipe ‘em.” “Do what you gotta hun,” he responded, almost too blasé to the situation. She pulled on her boots and ran off.

McCree took his spare time to bathe and get dressed, which proved just almost a struggle. He looked in the mirror while buttoning up an old flannel. “Ugh I don’t fit into these quite as well as I used to huh…” he mumbled off. He looked around the room expectantly. “Really? Tough crowd I guess. You know with all the time it took me to put on pants, I really thought you would have at least considered helping instead of just watching, Sombra.”

A violet glow appeared and and the hacker became visible (seemingly) out of thin air. 

Sombra and McCree had known each other since her old Los Muertos work. She helped him get out of their custody once in return for a later favor. They had grown close even before he joined the deadlock gang, almost a younger sister to him as they ran heists and did odd jobs together.

Little did he know his small “deal with the devil” would end up getting him arrested. He eventually learned to be thankful for her trap, since it lead to him joining Overwatch. It was still, however, a bitter memory that reminded him that everything Sombra did was for herself.

He saw her every once and a while, even after joining Overwatch. He might see a flash of purple on a mission, or even little presents left in his room.

The most important thing McCree had come to learn about Sombra was that her best defense was offense. Her showing up at his old base and pushing her gang on Ashe’s was clearly an attempt at offense.

“I suppose you always have observed before you attack.” The woman walked forward before looking up at the cowboy. “What gave me away this time, McCree?” she asked with a smirk. He let out a hearty laugh before responding. “Well your old associates appear outta nowhere, right after I’m kidnapped? Who else could I assume was behind this besides you,” he reasoned. “Plus,” he continued with a chuckle, “my arm always gets all funny acting when you’re around.” he finished with an incredibly unsubtle wink.

“Let’s cut to the chase, ok McCree? Why are you really here? We both know it’s not a revamped leadership role that’s really keeping you in this stuffy place,” she remarked. He grunted and stood up with a wince. “And here I had assumed you had just came for a friendly conversation! You really haven’t changed much over the years, huh? Let’s just say I have some unfinished business here.”

“Ah, right. Business with your little girlfriend, of course.” 

“You know, some day you’re gonna stick your nose into the wrong person’s business and end up dead.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Does it have to be?”

She walks around the room to the small framed picture of Ashe and McCree, picking it up in her hands gently. “You guys were so young.” He snatched it back. She might have been known for hacking, but an even more important skill Sombra had was knowing just how to push other’s buttons.

“The real question is, why are you here Sombra?” She stews quietly, intent on not answering. “What’s up Sombra?” Her face softens and she closes her eyes. 

“They took her.” 

“Who- Wait. The girl they… Overwatch? How?”

“I don’t know how. I tried to protect her in every way I could, I had so many fake IDs for her, she moved every week I don’t understand-“

“Shh… It”ll be ok we’re gonna figure this out,” he said, bringing her into an embrace.

He glanced at the clock and back at Sombra before speaking again. “I’d suggest you desert this sinkin’ ship before Deadlock does anything drastic. We’ll talk later.” “I’m out of here,” she said and disappeared.

Mccree heard Ashe from far off calling for B.O.B. to join the fight. “Tsk, that’s my queue…”  
-  
Ashe scrubbed the dirt from her arm and let out a deep sigh. They had won the battle with Los Muertos, but she was exhausted and had stacks of paperwork left to do.

Running a gang alone, as it turned out, wasn’t quite as easy as Ashe had anticipated. As much as she hated to admit it, McCree really had pulled quite a bit of weight back when he worked alongside her.

When he had first been arrested, picking up that slack had been such a burden. There had been members who straight out rejected her as the new leader. They, most unfortunately, were no longer with the gang. 

It took a very long time, but Ashe eventually come to realize the main thing weighing on her wasn’t the workload, but the loneliness.

That made it even harder to say no when one Jesse Mccree knocked on the shower door and asked to join.

“Come in.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steaming hot water streamed down the curve of Ashe’s hips and rolled off her porcelain skin. McCree had always wondered how she kept from getting scarred. She always had seemed to send others to do her dirty work, and her silky smooth skin just reinforced it. He marveled at her body as soap dripped down her legs.

His hands found their right place on her hips, pulling her closer to his body. He brought his lips down past her hair, to right behind her ear. He left a chaste kiss on her ear and moved on. He bit and suckled down the flesh of her neck, the hair of his beard scratching gently. He went down lower and lower, his teeth grazing the surface of her shoulder. As McCree continued his mission to kiss and worship every inch of Ashe’s body, the space that was previously between the two vanished.

She let out a soft moan when she felt his thumb rubbing circles on her inner thigh.

“That’s it baby. Let it all out, I’m here,” he whispered lovingly. Her nails bit into his arm as her hips bucked into nothing. 

“M-McCree please…” Ashe groaned.

“Shh...be patient,” he said as he left hot wet kisses against her back, trailing down. His mouth was constant, methodical as it worked her skin, peppering small red hickeys down her body. She squirmed as his hands slid over her skin, needy for his touch. It had been so long since they had last shown such passion for each other, it was as if it were their very first time. She had lacked such affection for so long that his mouth on her body was heaven.

McCree had always been known as a player, but he had never found someone he fit so well with. He could feel his length aching, but ignored it to continue his work. His eyes fell to between her thighs, scouting her slick mound. He decided he should probably do something before she had to call B.O.B. to make him. 

“Let me pick up where I had to leave off earlier…”

Ashe’s back pressed against the icy shower wall as he hoisted her legs upon his shoulders. Her focus on the cold wall quickly changed to that of a warm, wet tongue on her folds.

Her fingers ran through his hair, frantically pulling him closer. She tilted her hips up, needing pressure, touch, anything. “Fuck baby,” Ashe cursed.

“Easy there, pumpkin. Let me take care of you,” McCree said breathily.

He started off slow. Much too slow for Ashe’s preference, but he had always loved teasing her. He pulled his tongue across her gently, as though if he went any harder then he might crush her. His fingers ran up and down her thighs consistently, keeping her grounded. He teased her like this for a while, kissing and licking everywhere but the one place she wanted it most. He let his mouth wander from her heat over to her thigh, re-exploring the hills and dips of her body. He started with sweet kisses, sweeping over her hips and legs, but quickly moved on to being rougher. He left dark purple splotches over the pale skin of her thigh, biting and grabbing without remorse.

He took a moment to adjust his grip on her, making sure she wouldn’t fall. Her hips jutted forward, desperate for him to keep going. McCree looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow before he finally continued. He let his lips pull over her skin, watching as her thighs pressed against his neck.

Finally after what felt like years of torture, he moved back over her and let his tongue glide over the one place she had been waiting for. A shiver racked through her body as he went to work, sucking and kissing hard and fast.

She could feel the pleasure building in her core as she rolled her hips in unison with every movement of McCree’s mouth. Her hands tensed around his locks, breathing as he worked her towards orgasm. 

McCree’s eyes flashed as he got an idea. Without any warning, he thrust two fingers into her, her body lurching forward to react. He kept using his mouth as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, going faster and faster to see just how much she could take.

She didn’t even manage to say ‘I’m close’ before she came. Her fist tightened in his hair, pulling him closer as she rode it out. Ashe took several shaky breaths before leaning back and moving her hand from his head. She felt her stress melt away as she came down from her high. He set her back down on the ground and stood up slowly, licking his lips.

McCree took the bar of soap and ran it over her skin, his calloused hands massaging the bubbles in. She let out a soft sigh as he worked her muscles, working every ounce of tension out. She let him clean her like this, enjoying the feeling of his hands moving over her body. She let a hand come to rest on his face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Her hands fell on his chest as they continued to kiss, Ashe arching her back to press into him. She let her tongue slide over his lips, tasting herself on his mouth. She held close to him as they continued to kiss, boding intermingling. He grunted as the kiss become more heated, letting his mechanical hand run through her hair as his human hand groped at her hips. The raging hard-on he’d had for a solid 20 minutes somehow felt even harder at this point, precum dripping off as it pressed against her waist.

Ashe looked him over with a smile. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve done anything like that,” she murmured

“Well it was my pleasure. Let’s get cleaned up, and then we can head to bed,” he said with a small chuckle.

“Oh no cowboy, I’m not through with you yet,” she said, swinging a towel around him and bringing him close. She peered down at his length sticking up before smirking back up at him. “And I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna be able to sleep soundly quite yet,” she said jokingly.

She left a searing kiss on his neck before whispering into his neck. “Saddle up, Jesse, It’s my turn…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops lol

Howdy. So, being honest. I just wanted to write ashe/mccree smut . and i accidentally added plot and I’m not really feeling it. Let me know if you’d like me to continue it with plot, but if not I am probably gonna stop trying to force myself to write this fic LOL


End file.
